


Просто ревнивый парень

by n_child



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Summary: Это в его постели Джим проводит большинство ночей, и, может, Маккой не знает супер-пупер инопланетных фокусов, но зато он знает целую кучу супер-пупер человеческих фокусов, если судить по звукам, которые каждый раз издает Джим.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Просто ревнивый парень

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика "I'm Just A Jealous Guy" от londondrowning  
> Оригинал, к сожалению, удален.

Только после того, как состояние капитана Пайка стабилизировалось, и он получил свою дозу снотворного, Маккой наконец тащит Джима в лазарет для тщательного осмотра. Джим собирает синяки и получает рваные раны быстрее всех, кого ему доводилось знать. Девять наложенных на голову швов спустя (кровь на слипшихся и спутанных волосах, разумеется, уже высохла; ведь с чего бы Джиму облегчать Маккою жизнь?) Джим рассказывает ему, как все было. Корабль ромуланцев, встреча с престарелой версией Спока в пещере, история о том, кем он должен был стать. Альтернативные реальности, искаженные временные линии, измененные судьбы. И все из-за одного единственного момента двадцать пять лет назад.

Маккой на мгновение задумывается, насколько разошлись их судьбы с теми, что могли бы быть. Он думает о какой-нибудь другой реальности, каком-то другом Маккое, который не увяз во тьме космоса. Который так и остался на Земле со своими лошадьми, убежденный, что единственным видом на космос в его жизни останется полоска звездного неба, видимая с заднего крыльца.

Может даже, о Маккое с чуть более удавшимся браком. Которому хватило ума не жениться в двадцать три. Или, по крайней мере, хватило ума найти себе адвоката, не давшего выжить его с планеты.

Маккой дергает за нить чуть сильнее, чем собирался. Джим буравит его взглядом.

\- Эй, - демонстративно возмущается он. – Ты что, даже с капитаном нежнее быть не можешь?

\- Как дитя малое.

Джим в ответ только хлопает ресницами:

\- Да, мамочка?

Маккой пытается удержаться от ухмылки, но безуспешно. Он осторожно гладит Джима по затылку, пусть не время и не место, и Джим прижимается губами к внутренней стороне его запястья. Этот жест напоминает Маккою, что, пожалуй, живет он в лучшей из всех реальностей.

Но он отмахивается от мысли и продолжает штопать Джима. За первые пару недель в Космофлоте Маккой усвоил, что ему придется научиться на территории лазарета рассматривать тело Джима и обращаться с ним исключительно в рабочем ключе, иначе грош ему цена в чрезвычайной ситуации. А поскольку чрезвычайные ситуации в их деле неизбежны, он заставил себя абстрагироваться. Джим получает свою порцию уколов на манер “вставил и пошел”, как и все остальные; его бинты меняются быстро и без оглядки на комфорт пациента; швы ему накладываются срочно и аккуратно. Здесь Джим – всего лишь один из пациентов.

Хотя бессмысленно отрицать тот факт, что Маккой знает тело Джима не хуже своего собственного. Он освоил профессиональную отчужденность настолько, что даже Спок наверняка бы впечатлился, - на территории лазарета Маккой и сам себе зеленокровный гоблин, но он знает, как Джим извивается, как чувствуется под его руками. Этого ему не раз-узнать.

Джим тоже знает правила. Скорее всего именно поэтому, как только закончен последний стежок, он вытягивает ноги и смыкает их у Маккоя на талии, привлекая того ближе. Возможно, рассказывать Джиму об этом конкретном ограничении было чистым идиотизмом со стороны Маккоя, даже большим, чем решение записаться в Космофлот.

\- Сейчас распорю твою голову обратно, - угрожает Маккой, когда Джим кладет ему руки на плечи.

Джим игнорирует угрозу.

\- В той другой жизни мой отец видел меня капитаном Энтерпрайза, Боунз, - говорит он.

Маккой мог бы сказать, что заговаривать об этом в лазарете, когда Джим прекрасно все понимает – удар ниже пояса, но не настолько же он сволочь. Если и стоит отступить от правил, то именно сейчас. Маккой сдается и кладет руку Джиму на шею. Кожа под его ладонью теплая.

На лице Джима мелькает слабая усмешка.

\- Значит, чтобы получить в лазарете немножко нежной заботы, достаточно старой доброй слезливой истории? А если я выдавлю из себя пару слез, могу ли я рассчитывать на минет?

\- Я спрошу, есть ли добровольцы, но шансов у тебя немного, - отвечает Маккой, проводя большим пальцем вверх и вниз по его шее.

\- А я рисковый, - Джим замолкает на минуту. – Боунз.

\- Джим.

\- Вулканское слияние разумов это нихрена не шутка. Спок - он… знал меня. Вдоль и поперек. Он знал меня, как… ну… Как ты, что ли.

Маккой и рад бы его поддержать. Он понимает, что Джиму нужно поговорить об этом, и последние три года исправно служил ему жилеткой. Но ухтыжбля, как ему не понравилось последнее предложение.

Он не был ревнив во времена своей женитьбы, тем более настолько, хотя, оглядываясь назад, может, это было как раз нехорошим признаком. Да и было бы из-за чего ревновать. Остроухий морщинистый древний гоблин сливается разумом с Джимом, рассказывает о том, как переплетены их судьбы, как их дружба навсегда изменит обоих, ну и хрена ли?

Это в его постели Джим проводит большинство ночей, и, может, Маккой не знает супер-пупер инопланетных фокусов, но зато он знает целую кучу супер-пупер человеческих фокусов, если судить по звукам, которые каждый раз издает Джим.

А Джим смотрит на него, хочет услышать его мнение, будто Маккой должен объяснить ему все, как решение к навороченному уравнению. Ревности здесь не место.

\- Я думаю, это даже хорошо, что вы… э… станете чуть больше друг другу доверять. Дела на корабле сразу пойдут в гору. Не будет раскола внутри команды. И я думаю, раз теперь ты знаешь, что вам суждено поладить, все произойдет намного быстрее. Так что я за. Но судьбоносная дружба или нет, а я все еще зол на засранца за то, что он сослал тебя на ледяную планету, - говорит Маккой.

\- Ой, Боунз. Да я тебе никак нравлюсь? – говорит Джим с ухмылкой. Настоящей ухмылкой, а не обычной распутной ухмылочкой, словно говорящей “всем в шаговой доступности срочно выпрыгивать из трусов”. Эта – настоящая – странным образом мягче. Чтобы учуять разницу, нужно знать его очень хорошо, а Маккой знает Джима даже лучше.

\- Ну. Сойдешь, - говорит Маккой.

Пока они целуются, ноги Джима плотно смыкаются на талии Маккоя, притягивая ближе, вынуждая почти навалиться на него. И тому, и другому возвращаться на мостик меньше, чем через десять минут, и еще раньше кто-нибудь заявится в лазарет, проверить, что же так задерживает капитана. Быть застуканным в компрометирующей ситуации, тем более с начальником медицинской службы – не то, к чему стоит стремиться после всего случившегося. Не говоря уже о том, что через три койки от них лежит Пайк, пусть даже отгороженный занавеской и без сознания.

Но рот Джима такой горячий, знакомый. Поцелуи – медленные и мягкие, без скрытого отчаяния, словно у них в распоряжении все время мира. Больше всего сейчас Джиму нужна поддержка и близость, он валит Маккоя на себя, не помня про кровоподтек размером с сервировочное блюдо в районе грудной клетки.

Маккой перестает думать профессионально и запускает руку под рубашку Джима, с готовностью открывает рот. На языке у того остаточный привкус крови, но под ним – его собственный вкус, и Маккой проглатывает каждый вздох со своим именем, исходящий от Джима.

Это последний раз, перед тем как все меняется.

***

Теория – это одно. Несколько месяцев наблюдать за тем, как Джим и Спок становятся друзьями – совсем другое.

То, как они танцуют вокруг друг друга, с невыразимым доверием, с абсолютной верой. Понимают друг друга без слов, шутят – ну ладно, Спок из тех, кто, разве что, время от времени отпускает ехидный комментарий, но все равно. У Маккоя и Джима ушло немало времени на то, чтобы прийти к легкой, невесомой близости, а для Спока и Джима это так же легко и просто, как дышать. Там нет сексуального подтекста, но он и не нужен – это за пределами секса.

Леонарду Маккою тридцать один год, и он слишком стар, чтобы быть чьим-то ревнивым приятелем.

Просто…

Это ведь он одним прекрасным днем оказался заперт вместе с Джимом на том гребаном шатле. Это он провел с Джимом три года в Академии. Это с ним Джим напивался и его обрыгивал, с ним зубрил учебники перед выпускными экзаменами, с ним обедал, с ним проходил тесты. Джим помогал ему справиться с инстинктивной паникой каждый раз, когда корабль покидает атмосферу, учил его отключать врачебный мозг, без конца зудящий обо всех чудовищных способах умереть в космосе.

Они жили в одном общежитии, они смеялись вместе, спорили и дразнились, и кричали друг на друга, и трахались. Три года они были лучшими друзьями, два с небольшим – любовниками, и даже если у них не было уговора, не было исключительных прав друг на друга, все равно было между ними что-то большее, вынуждающее каждый раз возвращаться.

После эпопеи с развалившимся браком Маккой не спешил вешать на все подряд ярлыки, а Джим это… ну, просто Джим. И это нормально. Они никогда не требовали друг от друга большего.

Как бы они с Джимом себя не называли, к делу это не относится. Джим изменил его. С той самой минуты, когда Маккой занял последнее свободное место в шатле и предупредил соседа в штатском, что может его облевать – он начал меняться. И ему нравилось, кем он стал за прошедшие годы. Джим и то, что он значит для Маккоя, сформировали его, странным образом обновили. Это была его судьбоносная дружба.

Разве много - хотеть, чтобы и для Джима она была такой же?

Видимо, да.

Видимо, судьба Маккоя – не больше чем примечание к чьей-то еще.  
***

Третью успешно завершенную миссию решено отметить в кадетском баре. Скотти задался целью напоить Чехова в хлам и явно преуспел – пацан шатался из стороны в сторону, хватался за плечи стоящих рядом и заверял их, что они его “самые лучшие друзья во всей-привсей Галактике”.

Глядя на все это, не так-то просто оставаться в дурном настроении, но у Маккоя получается. Ему нравится команда. Очень нравится, более того – он уважает каждого их них вплоть до последнего энсина. Не то чтобы он всерьез задумывается о переводе на какой-нибудь другой корабль, потому что он бы по ним скучал. Господь свидетель, в последнюю очередь ему хотелось скучать по едва стоящему на ногах Чехову.

И еще. Маккой и Джим были вместе почти каждый день на протяжении последних трех лет. Так что да. Ему бы очень не хватало Джима. Кроме того, переводиться - мелочно. О реакции Джима на заявление о переводе он не хотел даже думать.

Это не вариант. Это тот нездоровый инстинкт самосохранения, который погнал его записаться в Космофлот после развода, подсказывая, что где-то там все будет лучше. Что чем он дальше, тем проще будет приспособиться к новым обстоятельствам.

Джим вживается в роль капитана Кирка. В последние дни он обращается за советом исключительно к Споку, что вполне нормально. В конце концов, Спок - его первый офицер. Однако смотреть, как он постепенно заменяет Маккоя в жизни Джима - та самая разновидность эмоционального мазохизма, которой Маккой в последний раз предавался прежде чем подтянуть сопли и попросить жену о разводе.

Маккой понятия не имеет, что с ним не так, честное слово. Вот сейчас, например, Ухура сидит рядом со Споком, который, в свою очередь, крепко держит ее за руку, и разговаривает с Сулу. По обыкновению спокойное лицо Спока неуловимо меняется, когда он смотрит на нее. Такие взгляды не оставляют сомнений. Вот он, ответ на вопрос Маккоя – прямо перед глазами. Если Ухура не чувствует себя оттесненной, если Ухура держится с привычной уверенностью, то и ему нет причин изводиться.

Он соскребает наклейку со своей пустой бутылки, когда Джим садится рядом и стискивает рукой его колено.

\- Боунз, дорогой мой. Как тебе вечеринка? – спрашивает он, размашистым жестом обводя бар, как будто лично построил его для удовольствия своего экипажа.

Маккой поворачивается к нему - щеки Джима разрумянились, невероятно голубые глаза сияют. Не пьян, но поддат. Достаточно поддат, чтобы залезть кому-нибудь в трусы.

\- Ты разве не подъезжал к той блондинке минуты две назад?

Рука Джима перемещается вверх по его бедру.

\- Она не знает ни одной непроизносимой болезни крови, можешь себе представить? А оказалось, сегодня я ищу того, кто знает. У тебя нет на примете подходящих кандидатов?

Джим ухмыляется ему развратной ухмылкой, впервые со дня награждения. Прошла всего пара месяцев, в конце концов, бывали у них перерывы в сексе и длиннее. Еще во времена учебы они запросто переходили к периодам легкого общения без подтекста, то и дело встречаясь с другими, но тогда Маккою и в голову не приходило вести счет времени. На этот раз он все прекрасно понимает: на Джима свалилось управление целым кораблем. Да у них обоих была куча новых обязанностей. Маккой мог бы проявить чуть больше понимания.

Но не хотел.

Если эта страница в их отношениях подошла к концу, если теперь они останутся просто друзьями, которые не оказываются время от времени в одной постели и делают вид, что так всегда и было – отлично, но безо всяких туда-сюда. Никаких пьяных обжимансов.

Будь он энсином, кадетом-желторотиком, только что попавшим в академию, может, тогда бы он на это подписался. Но ему тридцать один год, он главный врач и он не хочет быть всего лишь удобной альтернативой на случай, когда перепил и лень клеить поддатых блондинок. Джим теперь – капитан Кирк, и история теперь про Кирка и Спока, а не про Джима и Боунза.

Люди взрослеют. Друзья меняются. Ничто не остается прежним. И если вариант с переводом на другой корабль не подходит, пора привыкать к новому положению вещей. Им обоим пора привыкать.

Маккой обрывает остатки этикетки с горлышка своей бутылки.

\- Пожалуй, я пойду, - говорит он, вставая.

Джим тут же вскакивает на ноги.

\- Я с тобой, - с энтузиазмом заявляет он, и Маккою приходится проглотить стон.

\- Спать, - подчеркнуто поясняет он. – День быль безобразно длинным. Наслаждайтесь остатком вечера, капитан.

Он видит - но игнорирует - замешательство на лице Джима, разворачивается и двигает в сторону выхода.

***

Джим нагоняет его у самого общежития и хватает за руку.

\- Боунз, - говорит он, задыхаясь от бега. Голос его полон беспокойства. – В чем дело?

\- Ни в чем, сэр.

\- Брехня. “Сэр”? С каких это пор… о, черт, только не говори, что теперь, когда я капитан, мы не можем… Ты смеешься? – рычит Джим.

\- Капитан…

\- Джим.

\- Капитан, - настаивает Маккой.

\- Джим, - повторяет Кирк. Он толкает его, прижимая к стене здания. Их губы сталкиваются, и Маккою приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы не отозваться, не качнуться ему навстречу, прижимаясь до тех пор, пока между ними не останется ничего, кроме трения. – Боунз, я… Блять. Я не… мне тебя не хватает. Времени прошло дохренища. Неужели ты не соскучился?

Это настолько неожиданно и честно, так непохоже на Джима, что Маккой почти дает слабину.

\- Мы не можем продолжать, ясно? – резко отзывается он. – Это глупо. Это слишком.

\- Глупо? – холодно произносит Джим, раздувая ноздри. Глаза его темнеют.

Маккой делает долгий, глубокий вдох и считает до пяти.

\- Мы больше не в академии. Я старший офицер, ты – капитан “Энтерпрайза”, и главные отношения у тебя теперь с твоим старпомом. Мы друзья и всегда будем друзьями, но, думаю, нам пора повзрослеть и перестать…

Остаток предложения канул в небытие, потому что именно в этот момент Джим набрасывается на его рот, ища его язык своим, пробуя его на вкус, отчаянно и неуклюже, словно измученный жаждой. Одной рукой он вцепляется в Маккоя, притискивает его ближе.

Боунз стонет и ничего не может с собой поделать.

Отстранившись, Джим смеется.

\- Ты ревнуешь.

Маккой не может отдышаться. Рука Джима все еще запутана в его волосах, бедра плотно прижимают его к стене.

\- Да иди ты.

\- “Главные отношения у тебя теперь с твоим старпомом”? Нет, Боунз, ты правда издеваешься? Ты отказываешься меня трахать, потому что я де с большим удовольствием залезу на Спока? Во-первых, если ты считаешь, что Ухура не откроет фазер-огонь на поражение, целясь прямиком в мои яйца…

\- Это не смешно. Не смешно, - цедит Маккой. – Даже не заикайся об этом.

Лицо Джима вдруг меняется, как будто он только сейчас понял, что Маккой не шутит.

\- О… - тихо произносит он. – О, черт. Я думал ты это просто так.

Лицо Маккоя горит, и это просто нелепо. Член Джима не раз был у него во рту, Джим успел трахнуть его в довольно занимательных позах, так что чего ему вообще стесняться?

\- Он тебя знает.

\- Он меня знает.

\- Я не это…

\- Ну да, у нас было это мозго-слияние, тут не отбрешешься. Ну да, мы друг друга понимаем. Ну да, у нас с ним все наладилось, но Боунз, ты тоже меня знаешь. Вдоль и поперек. Мы заслужили то, что у нас есть, и это неспроста.

Маккой резко выдыхает, потому что в этом весь Джим – никогда не знаешь, дать ему по морде или расцеловать.

\- И что же у нас есть?

Джим пожимает плечами и впервые с того момента, как притиснул Маккоя к стене навигационного корпуса, явно не находит себе места.

\- У нас есть то, что есть, Боунз. Я не знаю. Судьба – понятие емкое. Должно же в ней быть место выбору. И немало.

Уголки его рта ползут вверх, Маккой против воли начинает улыбаться.

\- Э… Джим. То есть ты сейчас сказал, что выбираешь меня?

\- Убейся. Головой об стену.

\- А не замучаешься нового главврача искать?

Джим закатывает глаза, обхватывает лицо Маккоя ладонями и снова его целует – уверенным поцелуем, словно говорящим “хватит трепаться”.

\- Я лю.. я.. гм… Только не заставляй, бля, меня это вслух говорить, ладно? Сам знаешь. Черт, пару месяцев без минета и ты делаешься просто невыносим. Ты перестанешь разводить сопли, если я скажу тебе перетащить уже свое барахло в каюту капитана?

* **

Джим – капитан, и теперь ничто не будет как прежде. Пора им вести себя по-взрослому.

Пусть это будет самым большим горем в их жизни.


End file.
